


Finally,I found you

by cucumberpatch



Series: Hide and seek [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Misunderstandings, just read it please
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumberpatch/pseuds/cucumberpatch
Summary: 6 months later and Poe come to find Hux and Kes.it is sad end I can told you that





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but not sorry
> 
> อย่าว่าเค้าเลย อย่าตีเค้าด้วย อย่าด่าเค้าาา ขอโทษษษษษษษษ

ภูเขาสูงชันมองเห็นได้จากไกลๆ อากาศหนาวเหน็บจนปวดไปถึงกระดูกแต่คณะเดินทางก็ยังไม่หยุดหย่อนกับการเดินหน้า ปฏิบัติการแฝงตัวเข้ามาในฐานสตาร์คิลเลอร์ครั้งนี้มาเพื่อทำลายอีกครั้งและมาเพื่อช่วยเหลือ โพผู้เป็นหัวหน้าปฏิบัติการครั้งนี้กัดฟันแน่น เขาไม่ได้มาเพื่อช่วยฮักซ์ ไม่ เขามาเพื่อเคส เด็กน้อยที่ไม่รู้อะไร

ความผูกพันตลอดสี่ปีที่ผ่านมามันคงไม่มีค่าอะไรอีกแล้ว ในเมื่อคนที่สั่งให้คนมาตามล่าเขาคือฮักซ์เอง

หลังจากวันนั้นที่ฮักซ์หายไปพร้อมกับเคสและอนาคินที่วิ่งหนีไปอยู่ในหลุมหลบภัยที่พวกเขาสร้างกันไว้ และแน่นอนว่ามันป้องกันฟอร์ซได้ด้วยจนทั้งไคโลเองและเหล่าฮัศวินแห่งเร็นก็หาอนาคินไม่พบ พอเขากลับมาถึงบ้านก็โดนดักรออยู่แล้วด้วยทรูปเปอร์หลายสิบคน เขาถูกซ็อมแทบเป็นแทบตายพร้อมกับคำพูดทิ้งท้ายของพวกนั้นที่เขาจำไม่มีวันลืม

“สุดท้ายแล้วนายพลฮักซ์ก็ต้องกลับไป เสี้ยนหนามอย่างฝ่ายกบฏต้องถูกกำจัดให้หมดสิ้น”

เหนื่อย...เหนื่อยล้าเหลือเกิน จนลืมตาไว้แทบไม่ไหว ในปากรับรู้ได้เพียงแค่รสชาติคาวปร่า เจ็บร้าวไปหมดทั้งร่างกาย น่าแปลกที่เขาไม่โดนยิงให้ตายๆไปเลย กลับโดนทรมานช้าๆ สร้างความเจ็บปวดให้เพิ่มมากขึ้น เสียงทุกเสียงที่ทำร้ายเขาต่างบอกว่าเป็นเพราะฮักซ์ เพราะฮักซ์เขาถึงโดนแบบนี้...

ถึงแม้ในใจเขาจะไม่เชื่อก็ตามว่าฮักซ์ที่หลบหนีไคโลมาถึงขนาดนี้จะยอมกลับไปง่ายๆและหันกลับมาทำร้ายเขา

แต่...ปฐมภาคีอย่างไรก็คือปฐมภาคีสินะ...

 

แต่โชคยังดีที่อนาคินได้ออกมาช่วยเขาหลังจากพวกนั้นไปกันหมดแล้ว วิทยุสื่อสารในมือเล็กที่สั่นเทากำลังมีเสียงพูดตอบกลับมาซึ่งเขาจับไม่ได้ศัพท์แม้แต่คำเดียว เขารู้เพียงแค่มันเป็นวิทยุที่ของฝ่ายต่อต้านที่ติดตัวมากับเขา โพพึมพำบอกพิกัดของดาวให้อนาคินที่งอแงพูดตามจากนั้นจึงสลบไปถึงแม้จะปวดใจกับเสียงร้องไห้ของเด็กข้างกายมากแค่ไหนก็ตาม

จนมาฟื้นอีกครั้งเขาก็กลับมาถึงฝ่ายต่อต้านแล้ว เลอา ออร์กาน่านั่งอยู่ข้างๆเขาพร้อมกับอุ้มกอดเด็กน้อยผมดำสนิทที่หลับไป ขนตายาวยังคงเปียกชื้นด้วยน้ำตา แก้มแดงก่ำไปหมดจากการร้องไห้ อดีตคอมมานเดอร์ค่อยๆลุกขึ้นพร้อมกับที่นายพลเงยหน้าขึ้นมองแล้วส่งเด็กน้อยให้โพที่ลุกขึ้นแทน

“โพ เธอรู้ไหม ว่าเด็กคนนี้เหมือนเธอมากกว่าเบนอีก หวังว่าเด็กอีกคนคงจะเป็นเด็กดีแบบนี้เหมือนกันนะ”

 

 

“หาเด็กให้เจอจากนั้นก็ระเบิดฐานได้เลย”

โพเอ่ยขึ้นผ่านวิทยุสื่อสารแล้วกำชับปืนให้แน่น เรย์ที่มากับเขาด้วยมองเขาด้วยสายตาอะไรบางอย่างที่ตัวเขาเองก็แปลออกแต่ไม่อยากสนใจมากกว่า ในใจลึกๆแล้วเขาอยากมาดูให้เห็นกับตามากกว่าว่าฮักซ์นั้นได้เป็นไปตามที่คนอื่นว่าหรือไม่

การปฏิบัติการครั้งนี้ต้องเดินเท้าล้วนๆเนื่องจากครั้งที่แล้วที่พวกเขาระเบิดฐานด้วยทางอากาศทำให้มีการป้องกันที่แน่นหนาขึ้นโดยมีเกราะกระแสไฟฟ้าป้องกันครอบคลุมทั้งดาว ยกเว้นเพียงยานของปฐมภาคีเท่านั้นที่ผ่านไปได้เพราะตัวป้องกันที่ติดตั้งพิเศษ พวกเขาจึงใช้วิธีปล้นยานแล้วผ่านเข้ามาได้ ทุกอย่างต้องทำให้เสร็จโดยไวก่อนที่ฝั่งนี้จะรู้ตัวและสั่งการปิดกั้นการผ่านเข้าออกของยานลำที่พวกเขาขโมยมาเสียก่อน จุดที่เขารู้มาว่าเคสอยู่คือข้างหน้าที่กำลังไป ในหุบเขาที่มีการป้องกันแน่นหนา มันผ่านมาเกือบหกเดือนแล้วกว่าพวกเขาจะมาช่วยได้ทั้งแผนการที่ต้องวาง ทั้งสถานที่ที่ไม่รู้อะไรเลย ปฏิบัติการครั้งนี้โพเสนอตัวเป็นคนนำเองเพราะเขาห่วงเคสและฮักซ์มาก ถึงแม้จะคิดว่าฮักซ์คงไม่อยากได้ความห่วงใยของเขาแล้วก็ตาม

ตลอดหกเดือนที่ผ่านมาเขาเคยเห็นฮักซ์แค่ครั้งเดียวผ่านการถ่ายทอดสดของปฐมภาคีในการประหารชีวิต...ฟินน์ ฟินน์ที่กลายเป็นนักบินของฝ่ายต่อต้านโดนจับได้โดยพวกทรูปเปอร์ ทุกอย่างมันเกิดขึ้นเร็วมากและคนที่ลั่นปืนก็เป็นตัวฮักซ์เองต่อหน้าคนนับล้านล้านที่เห็นการถ่ายทอดในตอนนั้น ฮักซ์ที่เคยอยู่กับเขามาสี่ปีเป็นคนที่คร่าชีวิตเพื่อนของเขาได้อย่างเลือดเย็นและเฉยชา

จากวันนั้น...เขาแทบไม่เคยพูดถึงชื่อฮักซ์อีกเลยแม้แต่กับอนาคินเองก็ตาม

 

เมื่อถึงฐานของที่คุมขังเคสแล้วก็เริ่มทำตามแผนทันที เรย์แยกตัวออกไปดึงดูดความสนใจส่วนเขาจะได้ลอบเข้าไปชิงตัวโดยง่าย เสียงระเบิดปังดังขึ้นไม่ไกลพร้อมกับทหารที่วิ่งออกมารวมถึงไคโลที่เดินออกมาด้วยท่าทีหงุดหงิด เสียงทุ้มผ่านหน้ากากเอ่ยสั่งทหารทรูปเปอร์ก่อนจะยืนนิ่งไป ในส่วนนี้เป็นความคิดของเรย์เองที่จะใช้ฟอร์ซหลอกล่อให้ไคโลออกมาให้ไกลและดูเหมือนไคโลจะรับรู้ฟอร์ซของเรย์ได้จนเดินตามออกไปด้วย โอกาสนี้โพและทหารติดตามจึงตามเข้าไปโดยง่าย

ข้างในหุบเขาเป็นดั่งวิหารของซิธ เสาสูงและรูปปั้นมากมาย เมื่อผ่านห้องเข้าไปมากมายจนถึงลานซ้อมกว้างๆสิ่งที่เขาเห็นทำให้ปืนในมือแทบร่วง

เคส...เด็กผู้ชายผมแดงกำลังยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นพร้อมกับฮักซ์ที่นั่งคุกเข่าอยู่ที่พื้น ใบหน้าเนียนมีรอยถูกทำร้ายมากมาย โพมองภาพตรงหน้าอย่างลืมตัวจนเคสหันกลับมามองเขา นัยน์ตากลมโตสีเขียวเข้มมองเขาแล้วเบิกตาออกกว้างพร้อมกับยิ้มแล้ววิ่งเข้ามาหา แขนเล็กๆกอดเอวเขาพร้อมกับพูดรัวเร็วจนเขาฟังแทบไม่ทัน มือใหญ่ลูบผมนุ่มของเด็กตรงหน้าแล้วจึงอุ้มขึ้นมา

“โพ...ดาเมรอน”

เสียงเรียกไม่ไกลนักทำให้เราละความสนใจจากลูกชายมายังคนตรงหน้าที่ยืนขึ้นแล้ว ฮักซ์ยังคงอยู่ในชุดนายพล ใบหน้าบวมช้ำราวกับโดนตบอย่างแรงมือเพรียวสั่นไหวจ่อปืนยกมาที่พวกเขาพร้อมกับใบหน้าเบี้ยวบูดด้วยความกลัว

“กลับไป ออกไปซะ!!”

“ฉันไปแน่ แต่เคสต้องไปกับฉัน”

“นายจะมาเอาลูกของฉันไปไม่ได้ โพ”

“ฉันไม่ต้องการให้เด็กบริสุทธิ์เปื้อนคนสกปรกแบบนาย ฮักซ์”

น้ำเสียงเหินห่างและรังเกียจทำให้คนตรงหน้าลดปืนลง เสียงกรี๊ดของเด็กในอ้อมกอดทำให้โพหันกลับมามองเคส ดาบไม้ในมือน้อยยกขึ้นมาตีเขาอย่างที่ไม่เคยทำมาก่อนพร้อมกับเสียงแหลมที่พูดเร็วรัว

“ปาป๊าห้ามพูดกับดาแบบนี้นะ!!! ปาป๊าเป็นคนดี!!”

“เคส!”

เสียงเรียกดุจากฮักซ์ทำให้เด็กน้อยเงียบลงทันที ถึงแม้จะมองหน้าโพอย่างผิดหวังแล้วค่อยๆถดตัวลงจนโพยอมปล่อยลงพื้นอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ใจหนึ่งก็คิดโทษฮักซ์ว่าต้องโกหกลูกยังไงถึงได้เป็นแบบนี้ เคสเดินกลับไปหาฮักซ์แล้วกอดไว้แน่นพร้อมกับพูดพึมพำอะไรที่เขาไม่ได้ยิน

ตอนนั้นเขาถึงพึ่งสังเกตว่าฮักซ์นั้นถูกล่ามโซ่ไว้ที่ข้อเท้า โซ่ที่พวกเขาไม่สังเกตเห็น

โซ่ของฟอร์ซ...

 

 

“ยังมีชีวิตอยู่อีกเหรอ ดาเมรอน”

เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมกับทหารที่ตามมาของเขาที่แตกกระจายกระแทกเสาจนสลบไปหมด ไคโล เร็นเดินกลับเข้ามาในมือมีไลท์เซเบอร์สีแดงสดอยู่ในมือ โพหันหลังกลับแล้วยกปืนขึ้นจ่อที่อีกคนแล้วยิงออกไป กระสุนถูกปัดออกไปอย่างง่ายดายและมันก็เกือบโดนฮักซ์ที่ร้องออกมาอย่างตกใจ ไคโลตั้งใจให้เป็นอย่างนั้นเพื่อที่เขาจะได้ไม่ทำอะไรผลีผลาม โพคิดอย่างฉับไวแล้วพยายามถอยกลับไปหาฮักซ์

“อย่า...โพ หนีไป เดี๋ยวนี้!”

ฮักซ์เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยเสียงสั่นๆมือจากที่กอดลูกชายไว้ก็ดันเข้าไปหาโพ โพหันกลับไปสบตานายพลของปฐมภาคีที่มีสีหน้าเว้าวอนเขาก่อนที่สีหน้านั้นจะเปลี่ยนไป ชั่ววินาทีนั้นเขาเห็นและจำได้ทุกอย่าง ใบหน้าของฮักซ์ยังคงเดิมแต่นัยน์ตาสีเขียวอ่อนกลับกลายเป็นสีเหลืองช้าๆ รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าปูดนั้นทำให้เขารู้สึกกลัว

“กลัวเหรอ ดาเมรอน?”

เสียงที่ออกมาจากปากฮักซ์มันคือเสียงฮักซ์แต่ไม่ใช่...จังหวะการพูดนั่นมันคือเสียงของไคโล เร็น

เร็น เร็นครอบงำฮักซ์ มันต้องเป็นแบบนี้มาตลอดแน่ๆ ทุกๆอย่าง ทุกๆการกระทำชั่วร้ายของฮักซ์ที่เขาเห็นเร็นคือผู้อยู่เบื้องหลังแน่ๆ

“ฉลาด แต่ช้าไป ฉันแค่คิดว่าถ้านายเห็นฮักซ์ชั่วร้ายจะไม่กลับมาแต่คงคิดผิดไป”

เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นจากข้างหลังเขา เสียงของไคโล เร็นจริงๆ

“ถ้าเป็นเด็กคนนี้ก็คงดีกว่า”

เสียงดังออกมาจากเคสแทน เคสที่โยนดาบไม้ทิ้งแล้วใช้ฟอร์ซเรียกไลท์เซเบอร์อันเล็กมา ในตอนนั้นเหมือนฝันร้ายสำหรับเขาจนไม่รู้ต้องทำยังไงแล้ว เร็นบังคับทุกคนได้หมดแบบนี้

“ลูกของฉันอีกคนอยู่ไหน ดาเมรอน”

ไคโลเอ่ยด้วยเสียงนุ่มพร้อมกับก้าวเข้ามาหาฮักซ์ มือใหญ่เลื่อนลูบแก้มปูดที่ค่อยๆยุบลง นัยน์ตาสีเหลืองเงยขึ้นมองแล้วยิ้มให้ไคโลพร้อมกับซบหน้าลงรับสัมผัสจากมือใหญ่ มาถึงตอนนี้เขาถึงได้รู้ชัดเจนแล้วว่าฮักซ์ถูกครอบงำมาตลอด

 

 

เสียงจี่ๆของไลท์เซเบอร์อีกเล่มพร้อมกับเสียงหอบหายใจดังขึ้น เรย์ยืนมองพวกเขาด้วยายตาขวางไพร้อมกับใช้ไลท์เซเบอร์ชี้ไปที่ไคโล เร็น

“ดูเหมือนจะฉลาดกว่าที่คิดไว้นะ เจ้าสัตว์ประหลาด”

“ยัยเด็กเก็บขยะ”

บรรยากาศทะมึนเริ่มขึ้นทันทีพร้อมกับมือใหญ่ที่ละออกจากใบหน้าของนายพลพร้อมกับลมหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ที่เจ้าตัวหายใจเข้า นัยน์ตาสีเขียวกลับมาอีกครั้งพร้อมกับเคสที่เริ่มรู้สึกตัว ดาบไลท์เซเบอร์ในมือเล็กถูกปัดออกทันทีโดยเขาเอง

“ระลึกความหลังหรือคุยอะไรกันไปก่อนแล้วกันนะ จัดการยัยขี้ขโมยนี่เสร็จแล้วฉันจะฆ่าแกเอง”

ไคโลพูดขึ้นแล้วเดินเข้าไปหาเรย์ ฮักซ์ที่ใบหน้าหายบวมแล้วทรุดลงนั่งกับพื้นอย่างแรงพร้อมกับเคสที่เข้าไปกอดคอและร้องไห้ ดูเหมือนทั้งสองจะเจอเหตุการณ์แบบนี้มาบ้างซึ่งมันทำให้เขาทุกข์ใจและเสียใจมากที่เคยคิดไม่ดีกับฮักซ์

“ฉัน...ขอโทษที่ไม่ได้มาเร็วกว่านี้ ฮักซ์”

“ฉันไม่มีทางหนีพ้นจากไคโลไปได้หรอกโพ ไม่มีทางเลย หนีไปเถอะ พาเคสไปด้วย”

ฮักซ์เอ่ยด้วยเสียงสั่นๆพร้อมกับดันเด็กน้อยที่ร้องงอแงขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง โพรับเด็กตรงหน้ามากอดไว้แล้วลูบผมสีแดงไปด้วย ยังคงจ้องสบตากับฮักซ์อยู่อย่างนั้นจนในที่สุดก็ตัดสินใจประทับริมฝีปากกับกลีบปากนุ่ม สิ่งที่เขาอยากทำมาตลอดสี่ปีแต่ก็ไม่เคยได้ทำ ไม่ว่าตอนที่ฮักซ์ยิ้มหรือทะเลาะกับเขา เขาก็คิดมาตลอดว่าอยากทำ อยากจูบฮักซ์

 

“อย่ายุ่งกับของๆคนอื่นสิ”

 

เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นพร้อมกับแรงกระชากอย่างแรง โพกอดเคสไว้แน่นขณะที่ตัวเองกระแทกกับเสาอย่างแรงจนแทบสลบ เสียงร้องอย่างเจ็บปวดดังขึ้นแต่ไม่ใช่จากเขา เสียงโหยหวนของไคโล เร็น โพเงยหน้าขึ้นมองด้วยนัยน์ตาพร่าเลือน เลือดสีแดงเต็มไปหมดพร้อมกับแขนที่ขาดออก โพลุกขึ้นแล้วจะเดินกลับเข้าไปหาฮักซ์อีกครั้ง หากไม่ใช่ว่านัยน์ตาสีแดงผ่านหน้ากากได้เงยมองเขา หน้ากากของไคโลขาดไปครึ่งหนึ่งจนเผยให้เห็นใบหน้าที่มีรอยบากและนัยน์ตาแดงก่ำดั่งเลือดสด

“ไคโล!!!”

เจ้าของชื่อหันกลับไปพร้อมกับมือใหญ่ที่ตั้งใจจะใช้ฟอร์ซกับผู้เรียกแต่ก็ต้องหยุดชะงัก

ปืนบลาสเตอร์จ่ออยู่ที่หัวของฮักซ์โดยเจ้าตัวเอง นัยน์ตาสีเขียวหนักแน่นมองตรงไปที่ชายชุดดำแล้วเอ่ยขึ้นช้าๆ

“ปล่อยโพและเคสไป ไคโล เราจะมีลูกอีกกี่คนก็ได้ ถ้ามีฉัน ถูกไหม?”

โพครางออกมาเบาๆเอ่ยห้ามฮักซ์ แต่คนผมแดงไม่ได้หันมามองเขาสักนิดยังเดินเข้าใกล้ไปหาเร็นที่ยังถือไลท์เซเบอร์ไว้อยู่อย่างนั้น แขนอีกข้างก็เลือดไหลจนนองพื้นไปหมด เสียงฝีเท้ากระทบกับเลือดดังเฉอะแฉะขณะที่ฮักซ์ก้าวใกล้เข้าไป

“ไคโล...นายต้องการเด็กนั่นมากกว่าฉันเหรอ?”

สุ้มเสียงยั่วยวนที่โพเองได้ยินยังต้องกัดริมฝีปาก เคสร้องเบาๆเมื่อเขากอดแน่นเกินไปจากความเกร็งเขาจึงคลายอ้อมกอดออกโดยที่ยังมองเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้าอยู่อย่างนั้น มือเพรียวยกขึ้นจับหน้ากากส่วนที่เหลือแล้วถอดออกปล่อยลงพื้นจนเสียงเคร้งดังขึ้นจากแรงกระทบ โพผละสายตาไปมองเรย์ที่ยังคงถือไลท์เซเบอร์มองภาพตรงหน้าอย่างระวังจากนั้นจึงหันกลับไปมองภาพระหว่างฮักซ์กับไคโลอีกครั้ง มือเพรียวยกขึ้นจับใบหน้าอีกคนแล้วดึงลงมาใกล้

“นายรักฉันไม่ใช่เหร--- อึ่ก!!”

ไลท์เซเบอร์สีแดงเสียบทะลุร่างฮักซ์ต่อหน้าต่อตาเขา ต่อหน้าเคสจนเด็กน้อยร้องลั่น มือเพรียวที่ถือปืนอยู่ยกขึ้นมาจ่อยิงตรงกลางหัวใจเจ้าของไลท์เซเบอร์อย่างรวดเร็วเท่าที่ทำได้ ในระยะขนาดนี้ไม่มีทางพลาดแน่ ร่างทั้งสองทรุดลงนั่งกับพื้นแทบจะพร้อมๆกันพร้อมกับเลือดสีข้นที่ไหลออกมาเพิ่มอีก โพปล่อยเคสออกแล้ววิ่งเข้าไปหาฮักซ์ทันที เขาดึงร่างเพรียวออกจากกองเลือดและร่างของไคโล เร็น โพก้มมองใบหน้าซีดที่ไร้วิญญาณไปแล้วพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากแน่นข่มกลั้นความรู้สึกสูญเสียที่ท่วมท้นภายในใจ

ฮักซ์...ทำไม ฮักซ์...

ทิ้งฉันไปอีกแล้ว ทำไม...

 

 

ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วในระยะเวลาสั้นๆ ร่างของฮักซ์ถูกทิ้งไว้ที่นั่นตามคำแนะนำของเรย์และพวกเขาก็รีบหนีกลับออกมารวมถึงได้ทำลายฐานไปแล้วจากการจุดระเบิดที่เตาปฏิกรณ์ โพนั่งเงียบๆกอดร่างเด็กชายที่หลับไปด้วยความเพลียจากการกรีดร้องและร้องไห้ เรย์ผู้เป็นคนบังคับยานกับชิวเบคก้าไม่ได้พูดอะไรนอกจากบอกให้เขาไปพัก เขาจึงอุ้มเคสไปนอนพักในห้อง

วินาทีที่ไลท์เซเบอร์เสียบทะลุร่างของฮักซ์มันทำให้เขาพึ่งรู้ว่าเขารักฮักซ์

อาร์มิเทจ ฮักซ์ที่มักยิ้มให้กับมุกตลกของเขา มือบางที่คอยทำแผลให้เขา ทำกับข้าว ทำอาหารด้วยกันแม้แต่นอนด้วยกันตลอด 4 ปีที่ผ่านมา เขาพึ่งจะรู้เดี๋ยวนี้ เวลานี้ว่าที่เขาโกรธนั้นโกรธเพราะอะไร ที่ฮักซ์ฆ่าฟินน์ ที่ฮักซ์หนีทิ้งเข้าไปไม่ได้บอกกล่าว ถึงตอนนี้ขเจะรู้แล้วก็ตามว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่เร็นจัดฉากขึ้นทั้งหมด

กว่าจะรู้...เขาก็สูญเสียฮักซ์แบบที่ไม่มีวันได้คืนมา ไม่มีวันอีกแล้ว

 

 

เคสกับอนาคินกลับมาอยู่กับเขาอีกครั้ง ข่าวร้ายที่เขาต้องบอกแก่อนาคินทำให้เขาอยากร้องไห้อีกครั้ง ตอนนี้ลูกทั้งสองอยู่กับเขาแล้ว และเขาสัญญาว่าจะดูแลให้ดีที่สุดไม่ให้ใครที่ไหนมาพรากทั้งสองไปอีกแล้ว

หวังว่าฮักซ์จะคอยมองพวกเขาอยู่จากที่ไกลๆก็เพียงพอ


End file.
